The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy
The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy is the 17th, 18th and 19th YIFM/Transformers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quintuple feature with The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon (franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Forty years after the Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons on Earth, the two factions returned to Cybertron, where Optimus Prime defeated Megatron in a final duel, ending their war permanently. A Council of Worlds was forged, consisting of Rodimus Prime, Starscream and the Mistress of Flame, ruling Cybertron and Caminus in an uneasy peace. However, the rise of the Combiners caused destruction and death on Caminus, setting Windblade, the Cityspeaker of the Titans, on a quest for vengeance. Meanwhile, the Combiner Victorion is on her own mission to find the Enigma of Combination. Following the end of the Combiner Wars, the Titans are awakened and Trypticon begins to wreak havoc on Cybertron. To combat Trypticon, Windblade gathers up a ragtag team of Transformers to resurrect an "ancient ally". And while some may be forever changed by the events, others may not emerge with their sparks intact. Following the death of Optimus Prime, the rest of the Transformers must band together to survive before Megatronus/The Fallen can wipe out their species forever. Trivia * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and Steeljaw will guest star in this trilogy. * Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus (G1), Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus will guest star in the Combiner Wars part and the Decepticon Combiners reformed thanks to the Enigma of Combination. * Jolt (Cybertron), Metroplex (Cybertron), Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb (Cybertron), Six-Speed (Cybertron), Safeguard (Cybertron), Menasor (Cybertron) and Heavy-Load will guest star in the Titans Return. * Chiro, Antauri, Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Gibson, Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Sparks, Jinmay, The Skeleton King, Mandarin and Professor Mortum will guest star in Power of the Primes. * In this trilogy, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Transformers (Prime Wars Trilogy) and gains the data chip of the Enigma of Combination. * This trilogy debuts the Foot Nindroids. * In the end of the three-part film, Windblade (PWT), Computron (PWT) (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Devastator (PWT) (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Menasor (PWT) (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Victorion (PWT) (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex (PWT) (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Perceptor (PWT), Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT), The Dinobots (PWT)(after Sludge has being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Predaking (PWT) (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus (G1), Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt (Cybertron), Metroplex (Cybertron), Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb (Cybertron), Six-Speed (Cybertron), Safeguard (Cybertron), Menasor (Cybertron), Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Gibson, Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Sparks and Jinmay will join Connor Lacey and Pals for more adventures. Transcript *The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Combiner Wars/Transcript *The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Titans Return/Transcript *The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Power of the Primes/Transcript